


2weetheart2

by miss_butterfly_soup



Series: Homestuck TikTok AU [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_butterfly_soup/pseuds/miss_butterfly_soup
Summary: stream: “tiime to bully 2mall chiildren on fork kniife with the boy2″, August 14, 2020, by users twosquared, coolerthanu, toreadorneverland, and shoutykat. ran from 5:30 pm DST to 8:00 pm DSTSollux admits to something.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor/Feferi Peixes, Karkat Vantas/Dave Strider (background), Sollux Captor/Feferi Peixes
Series: Homestuck TikTok AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873384
Kudos: 36





	2weetheart2

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my TikTok AU (hc lists for it can be found at homestuckheadcanonymous.tumblr.com) where Feferi is a TikTok star, Eridan is a semi-popular controversial commentary youtuber and the brother of a famous TikTok e-boy, and Sollux is a Twitch streamer.

Stream Title: “tiime to bully 2mall chiildren on fork kniife with the boy2″, August 14, 2020, by users twosquared, coolerthanu, toreadorneverland, and shoutykat. 6:30 pm DST to 11:00 pm DST

StreamTime Transcript: 10:30 pm DST to 11:00 pm DST

twosquared: hell yeah, ii ju2t kiilled BOTH tho2e famiily vlogger chiildren!! at ONCE!! 2uck on that, eiight-year-old2 who make more money than me!!

coolerthanu: nice, dude

toreadorneverland: wELL,, tHEY CAN’T REALLY,, hELP BEING EIGHT,, rIGHT? sTILL,, gOOD JOB,, i GUESS,,,

coolerthanu: they can help it, just go up to a birthday cake and press age up. poof. cool teen.

shoutykat: …DAVE, HOW LONG WERE YOU PLAYING THE SIMS *THIS* TIME? DO I HAVE TO GO OVER AND LURE YOU FROM YOUR WEIRD FUCKING GAMER DEN OR SOMETHING? DO I NEED TO CALL YOUR SISTER TO MAKE OMINOUS THREATS FROM A SHADOWY DOORWAY AT YOU AT 3AM SO YOU'LL ACTUALLY SLEEP INSTEAD OF PLAYING VIDEOGAMES ALL NIGHT?

toreadorneverland: wAIT,,, yOU WERE SERIOUS WHEN YOU SAID THAT? i THOUGHT IT WAS A JOKE! dOES,, iT ACTUALLY WORK??

twosquared: fiir2t of all, what the FUCK are you guy2 talkiing about? 2econd of all, are we just goiing to glo22 over the fact that tav 2aiid “ii gue22″ to me getting a double kiill2hot?? a DOUBLE KIILL2HOT??

toreadorneverland: sORRY,,, yOU KNOW I DIDN’T MEAN IT LIKE,,, THAT,,, rIGHT? i JUST MEANT THAT,,,,lIKE,,,tHEY're KIDS,,, aND,,,

coolerthanu: dw bro, he’s just being dramatic for the hell of it. he’s not actually mad. 

twosquared: god, now 2triider'2 analyziing me? that'2 eriidan and ro2e'2 job, two'2 enough.

shoutykat: HEY SOL, WHAT THE FUCK IS *UP* WITH YOU AND THE NUMBER TWO? 

twosquared: ii have ab2olutely no iidea what on earth you could be talkiing about.

shoutykat: YOU'RE FUCKING OBSESSED WITH IT. YOUR CHANNEL IS NAMED TWOSQUARED. YOU’RE ALWAYS DOING THOSE DUMB FUCKING DOUBLE KILLSHOTS. I KNOW YOU’RE A GEMINI, BUT I DON’T GO AROUND CALLING MYSELF “CANCERDUDESIXTYNINE”, RIGHT?

twosquared: iit’s like de2tiined to be, kk. my eye2? two diifferent color2. my triick move? two kiill2hot2 at once. two kiid2 iin my famiily.

coolerthanu: his dick? two of them. arms? two of them. heads? two of them.

twosquared: ii’m BII2exual. ii have a boyfriiend AND a giirlfriiend- two partner2. ii've fiilled my backpack wiith bee2 twice. ii have two favouriite colors. two cool gaymer mom2. my ENTIIRE LIIFE ii2 centered around the number two. the only connectiion between you and cancer ii2 that that’2 what people call your content.

coolerthanu: wait why the fuck would you put bees in your backpack?

twosquared: ii 2aw a hiive on the 2treet where 2omeone wa2 goiing to get 2tung, 2o ii had to move them 2omewhere. ii had empty hiive2. iit wa2 free bee2. one man can only re2ii2t 2o much temptatiion, daviid.

toreadorneverland: tHAT'S,,,,kINDA SUDDEN,,,, bUT I SUPPORT YOU NO MATTER WHAT!! aLSO, DID THE BEES THING,,,wORK? wERE THE BEES,,,aLRIGHT?

twosquared: FIINALLY 2omebody 2uppot2 my bee endeavor2. yeah the bee2 were fiine once ii got the queen out they followed. tho2e are the one2 my mom2 have in theiir backyard now.

toreadorneverland: wELL,,,i WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU,,,y'KNOW, SAYING YOU WERE BI,,,bUT I SUPPORT THAT TOO!! 

twosquared: waiit what? 

shoutykat: THE THING YOU SAID ON STREAM A MINUTE AGO, NUMBSKULL. DID YOU FORGET?

twosquared: ah 2hiit, ii 2aid that?? iit ju2t 2liipped out.

coolerthanu: are you, like, serious dude?

twosquared: fuck.

shoutykat: SOLLUX, I REALLY HOPE THIS ISN’T ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR SHITTY JOKES.

twosquared: goddammiit. ii wa2n't goiing to do iit liike thii2, people are gonna freak.

shoutykat: WAIT WHAT? YOU'RE SERIOUS?

toreadorneverland: uHH,,wHAT'S GOING ON?? sOLLUX, YOU SEEM LIKE,,,,rEALLY REALLY UPSET,,,

twosquared: goddamniit ii'm totally 2crewed. ii don't even wanna look at chat right now. fuck.

coolerthanu: dude if you need us to end the stream we’ll do it. like we can just cut it off here or whatever.

twosquared: ii mean, what'2 that goiing to do now? thank2 for the offer dave, but ii really don't thiink ii can do a lot wiith that.

twosquared: well, here iit fuckiin ii2! i’m really fuckiing bi! ii’m datiing a guy and a giirl, they’re both fuckiing amaziing, and iif anyone’2 gonna quit 2upportiing me becau2e of that, then ii hone2tly don’t giive a 2hiit. ii'm not goiing to piick a 2iide or whatever, iif anyone'2 about to 2ay that. ii love my giirlfriiend. 2he’2 2weeter than fuckiing 2ugar and ii’m pretty 2ure iit’s 2ciientifiically impo22iible to be 2ad iin the 2ame room a2 her, iit’2 liike 2he’s made of 2un2hiine, 2he’2 adorable. ii al2o love my boyfriiend ju2t a2 much. he’2 a huge goddamed romantiic, he briing2 me flower2 and he 2tay2 up late memoriiziing love poem2 so he can reciite them to me when ii can’t 2leep liike a fuckiing lullaby, he’2 kiind and gentle and wonderful. and they’re datiing each other too, and that’2 great, becau2e iit make2 them both really fuckiing happy. 

twosquared: my giirlfriiend 2pend2 like an hour before each of theiir date2 fu22iing over her makeup and what to wear becau2e 2he want2 to look pretty for u2, even though my boyfriiend and ii both thiink 2he’2 beautiiful no matter what. my boyfriiend ii2 the only one of u2 that can actually fuckiing cook, 2o when we have date niight2 at home, he alway2 2pend2 hour2 makiing 2omethiing fanta2tiic for iit. my boyfriiend and my giirlfriiend are both early biird2 so they do thii2 thiing iin the morniing where they curl up next to each other on the couch and my boyfriend driink2 hii2 fancy tea and my giirlfriiend driink2 her riidiculou2ly 2weet coffee and they read together, and that’2 liike theiir thiing, and iit’2 the fuckiing cute2t. 

twosquared: maybe 2omeday we’ll end up datiing 2omebody el2e too, and then ii’m gonna love that 2omebody, becau2e they’ll be theiir own per2on wiith a miiliion diiferent thiing2 to fall iin love wiith. ii’m happy wiith who ii am and who ii love and ii’m not giiviing 2omeone the chance to force me to hiide that. love i2n’t fuckiing fiiniite unle22 you make iit be. iif 2omeone can love one partner iinfiniitely, why can’t ii love both of miine the 2ame way? ii’m not goiing to claiim that every poly relatiion2hip is good, but iif there’2 no balance iin it, then that’2 not a problem wiith the relatiion2hiip, that’2 a problem wiith the people iin iit. iit ii2n't 2ome kiind of deviiancy or whatever. ii'm ju2t datiing more than one per2on. one of tho2e people ii2 a dude. 

twosquared: ii'm hone2tly not totally 2ure how anyone'2 goiing to re2pond to that, becau2e iit wa2 defiiniitely not how ii wa2 expectiing to come out, but ce2t la viie, am ii riight? al2o not to brag, but ii could probably fiight a meteor and wiin iif ii had tho2e two on my 2iide, 2o iit'll 2uck iif liike thii2 de2troy2 my career and all my friiend2 end up fuckiing me over, but y'know. ii'll liive.

There are a few moments of stillness.

coolerthanu:okay, so that was really sudden, and probably way more difficult for you than it had to be, but we're proud of you. also, considering the fact that you have me and karkat on here a ton, you probably weeded out the homophobes like a year ago, if that helps. also also, this is the exact same way that roxy came out to me as nb, if that helps or smth.

shoutykat: OF COURSE WE SUPPORT YOU, YOU NUMBSKULLED FUCKASS. WHY WOULD WE *NOT* SUPPORT YOU? WHO WAS THAT RANT EVEN FOR? THE TWITCH CHAT THAT’S BEEN GIVING YOU LIKE FIVE SUBS A MINUTE? THE ONE FULL OF RAINBOW POGGERS? *THEM*? 

twosquared: iin my defen2e, ii wa2 actually not lookiing at the chat that whole tiime because ii wa2 too 2cared. ii wa2 braciing my2elf for a way wor2e reactiion, 2o thii2 ii2 a plea2ant 2urpriii2e. dave, that... actually doe2 kiinda help. tell them ii 2aid hii, that'2 kiinda iiconiic. al2o, kk, “fucka22″? ii mean ii’m flattered that you thiink ii’d be a top, but frankly that’2 ju2t iincorrect. 

toreadorneverland: wELL,,,yOU SEEM REALLY HAPPY,,i’M GLAD!! aS LONG AS YOU ALL LOVE EACH OTHER,,, tHAT’S ALL THAT YOU NEED!! oNE,, uHH,, qUICK QUESTION THOUGH,,, nOT TO BE RUDE,,, bUT ARE THESE PEOPLE,,, wHO WE THINK THEY ARE? uHH,,, iT’S JUST,, tHAT THERE’S TWO PEOPLE WHO,,, uHH, sEEM A LOT LIKE,,, tHEY COULD BE,,,yOUR BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND,,

twosquared: aw thank2 t! and yeah, unle22 you’re liike 2uper mii2guiided, iit’2 probably them.

coolerthanu: yeah, we know, you three are the least subtle people on the planet. do you guys want emotional repression lessons from dirk or some shit? you’re so obvious.

twosquared: thank2 for the offer, dave, but that 2ound2 awful, and no. al2o, ii thiink iit'2 tiime to wrap thii2 up. ii've got place2 to be.

shoutykat: WE ALL ALSO DIED IN FORTNITE LIKE TEN MINUTES AGO ANYWAYS, BECAUSE NONE OF YOU WERE FUCKING HELPING ME, SO THE STREAM'S OVER ANYWAYS. DO THE OUTRO NOW OR SOMETHING. I HAVE STUFF TO DO.

coolerthanu: is that "something" meant to be me? if this was a booty call, why didn't you say so, karkitty?

shoutykat: …SHUT UP.

twosquared: ah, love ii2 iin the aiir.

shoutykat: THAT'S HEATSTROKE, ACTUALLY, BECAUSE WE LIVE IN *FUCKING* CALIFORNIA AND IT'S TOO *FUCKING* HOT OUT

twosquared: iit'2 niighttiime and al2o late augu2t, iit'2 just warm, what the hell are you talkiing about?

shoutykat: I'M FROM CANADA AND ALL OF YOU ARE LAVA MONSTERS OR SOMETHING, IT'S ALWAYS WAY TOO HOT HERE.

coolerthanu: i'm from houston, it's barely even warm tbh

shoutykat: HOUSTON SOUNDS LIKE THE EIGHTEENTH FUCKING CIRCLE OF HELL. ALSO, YOU'RE BASICALLY FROM NEW YORK STATE, YOU ONLY LIVED IN HOUSTON FOR LIKE FOUR YEARS.

coolerthanu: how would you know that? are you like stalking me or something? karkat, how could you?

shoutykat: I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND, DUMBASS. I'VE BEEN TO YOUR HOUSE. I MET YOUR FAMILY. WE HAD AN EXTREMELY AWKWARD FAMILY SUPPER. EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR FAMILY MEMBERS PULLED ME ASIDE TO TELL ME THAT THEY'D KILL ME IF I HURT YOU. CLASSIC STUFF.

twosquared: holy 2hiit, really? ii mean ii can totally piicture ro2e or diirk doiing that, but roxy too? dave'2 mom? wiild.

toreadorneverland: uHH,, sOLLUX, aRE YOU GOING TO,,uHH,,dO THE SIGNOFF? ,,,i MEAN I CAN DO IT,, iF IT’S AN ISSUE,,,

twosquared: ah crap sorry, almost forgot about that. nah dude, ii know how you hate doiing the 2ignoff2, ii can handle iit.

Twosquared delivers his outtro, along with general stream times and where to find everyone on the stream.

STREAM ENDED

Sollux breathes a sigh of relief as he turns off each monitor, camera, and light one by one, soon leaving the room dim with moonlight. Suddenly, from behind him, his girlfriend's arms wrap around his shoulders, the pink glitter on the nails softly shimmering, and he greets her with a kiss on the hand.

"Hey princeth, what are you doing up? It'th getting late." 

"Me and Eridan missed you. You're usually in bed by now, what's up?"

"Sorry honeybee, I ran a little late. It turned out a little different today."

She takes him by the hand then, pulling him across the hall to their bedroom lit softly with fairy lights. Eridan is leaning up against the headboard, flipping absentmindedly through the pages of a book in pyjama pants, glasses halfway down his nose, and when he looks up and smiles at Sollux, he swears he feels his heart skip a beat in adoration. Soon enough he’s curled up with his boyfriend and girlfriend in bed after a long day. It's a simple thing, but it's one Sollux always cherishes. These nights are more common now, all of them legal adults in one house under the artificial stars of the LA sky. 

“Eridan? Can you do that thing you do?” Feferi whispers, careful if for no more reason than to not break the soft stillness of the darkening room.

“What do you mean, dear?”

“The way you recite poems. You know, when I can’t sleep.” Sollux murmurs, lisp just peeking through.

Sollux can feel Eridan start to blush, even in the warm darkness. 

“I… didn’t know you both..remembered it that much. If you’d like though, I’ll try.”

Eridan’s voice settles like a melody in the room, gentle and lyrical around the delicate words.

“How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach, when feeling out of sight for the ends of being and ideal grace..”

Sollux realizes that his hand is interlaced with Eridan’s, Feferi’s draped overtop. He doesn’t remember doing it. It is second nature to him, the soft affection of being present. The lights glimmer down to nothing. A peacable, if early, night. There is a sense of contentment, of a longing fufilled- one that he hadn’t known he’d had.

“I love thee to the level of every day’s most quiet need, by sun and candle-light”

Eridan remembers, absentmindedly, while saying words that he knows by heart. He remembers the grating harshness of loneliess- of wanting, so badly, to be fixed by another that he could not fix himself. He remembers the fear of realizing the way he loved was different. He can still feel the weight of all he has left to say, the idea of coming out to an audience built on dregs of rejection and rejecting hangs like the sword of Damacles over his head, but it is easier here. The world seems softer, wrapped in the gentleness of favourite blankets and the light of a waning moon.

“I love thee freely, as men strive for right. I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.”

Feferi has always wanted to do what’s right. She knows that she can’t always know what’s best for everyone, but she still feels guilt at every percieved slight. She loves too deeply, too fiercely, Eridan used to tell her, with too solemn an expression for such a young face. She had a heart big enough for the entire world. She knows that she wants to come out on her own terms- a teen starlet who’s pan and polyamorous is hot news for someone to pick up, after all. She’s scared to, of course- she knows that a part of her soul will still be the little girl she once was, starving for affection, but she’s growing. Learning. And in the arms of the two boys she loves, she feels as though, for a moment, the entire world is right.

“I love thee with the passion put to use in my old griefs, and with my childhood’s faith.”

Learning the boundaries of their relationship when it was new wasn’t quite easy. it wasn’t something any of them had ever done before. Feferi was the one to suggest it first- it would break her heart, after all, to break either of theirs. They hated each other at first- rivals over a girl, tale as old as time. Still, it slowly simmered and faded. Sollux saw the walls of protection fall when Eridan brought Feferi a dozen pink roses, eyes not competing, but earnest. Eridan saw the bravado collapse when Feferi fell from the branch of a tree while filming and Sollux rushed to her side, eyes wide, hoping she was alright, begging her to never do that again. An understanding turned to an alliance, and an alliance turned to love. It was December, and they were sitting together at Feferi’s insistence, hot cocoa and a book to while the night away. Eridan read in the same voice, and at the ending, he left a feather-light kiss brushed over Sollux’s lips- and Sollux pulled him back in.

“I love thee with a love I seemed to lose with my lost saints. I love thee with the breath, smiles, and tears of all my life; and, if God choose, I shall but love thee better after death.”

It was a warm night, cozy and cooled by the breath of autumn in the air, and there they lay together, lulled to sleep by the melody of a love poem and the gentle chimes of wind on glass. There was a quiet, unspoken, goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> The poem is Sonnet 43, "How Do I Love Thee", by Elizabeth Barret Browning.


End file.
